The Power of the Rock
by bhebbler98
Summary: An adventure about a magical rock that SpongeBob finds.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1-The Rock**

SpongeBob woke up to the sound of his horn. He got up and put his usual square pants on while humming. He got up on his step stool that he placed right below the sink and looked at himself from each angel. "Hello, handsome" and snapped his fingers. He walked down his steep stairs from his bedroom, but he tripped on the second one down. Rolling down the stairs SpongeBob was groaning. When he reached the bottom he sighed and called his snails name repeatedly. Gary meowed and looked at SpongeBob in a confused way."Oh Gary I am having the most awful morning, I tripped down the stairs, lost my soap, and now I have a headache". Gary meowed again and started eating his food. "I'm off to work Gary". He walked out the door and started walking down the road." I'm ready", he said repeatedly. He was excited to go to work again; it was his favorite place in the world. SpongeBob almost squealed when he walked in." Hello Squidward". SpongeBob skipped to the kitchen, he was excited to cook crabby patties again after a long weekend. Squidward looked mad and mumbled something." Order up". SpongeBob pushed a well prepared patty on the platform. Squidward grabbed it and yelled out a number. SpongeBob whistled while he worked." SpongeBob will you shut up". SpongeBob walked to office."", SpongeBob said .Krabs was counting his money and laughing every time he counted ten more coins." Yes, SpongeBob? "May I", before he could finish his sentence interrupted, "No you may not have a raise"."Ok he said proudly. He went up to Squidward and giggled." What SpongeBob"?" You want to hear a joke"?"No"."Ok, so the selfish comes up to the sea gorilla and says why you are so hairy? And he says because I haven't shaved. SpongeBob laughed uncontrollably. It was getting late and SpongeBob had a sleep over with Patrick." Goodnight ". SpongeBob was walking towards pat ricks in his yellow duck pjs, when a rock landed right in front of SpongeBob. He picked it up looked at it; it was very colorful and bright. There was a piece of paper tied to the back of the rock, SpongeBob pulled it off and read it." Dear reader, if you got my rock then uses it wisely! It may only be used three times I will not tell you watt it is you have to find out your self. You will become courageous and strong remember use it wisely you only have three times and no matter were you are and you used it three times you will be there forever. I hand over the rock because I do not need it anymore.

Love, C.R.F

Wow, I'm the chosen , Pat comes hear, we are the ones who have to keep this rock in are presents at all cost. The above has sent this rock so we can keep watch over it!" This is going to be so fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Whats it power?**

**Squidwards POV**

I was walking home when he saw Patrick and SpongeBob holding a rock." SpongeBob what is that"? SpongeBob jumped away and made a caveman noise." Don't touch it Squidward its are life now"!" Wow SpongeBob you have lost it"!" I walked back to his house and grabbed his clarinet. He played a noise that sounded like a dyeing whale. I saw SpongeBob and Patrick still looking at the rock like it was a fresh out of the oven pizza. SpongeBob and Patrick, I thought they probably just want to get my nerves twisted. Well, I am just going to play my beautiful clarinet. Two minutes later I was trying to figure out why they loved that rock so much." I'm just going to put my nightgown on and go to bed". I put my pink hat on and a pink gown on. I lay in bed for what it seemed like for ever. All he could think about was that rock. He got up and turned on the TV." This will take my mind off that stupid rock". I flipped through the channels. I stopped at channel forty three, it was climbing over rocks. I flipped through them once more and stopped at twenty one, it was how cavemen used rocks."Ugh", I sighed. He looked out the window and he saw SpongeBob and Patrick still holding that rock." SpongeBob, Patrick go to bed its Two o'clock in the morning! They glanced at me and said," we have to keep this rock in are presents at all cost. I snarled at them and stomped my feet till I reached the door."SpongeBob"!"What"?"Can I", I stuttered as I talked." Can you what Squidward", SpongeBob said happily." Can I please touch it"?"Yeah Squid why didn't you just ask, don't rub it though"." Well ok, why not"?" Because it will make the magic come to life'!" Sure SpongeBob", I said sarcastically. I looked at the rock at each angel; there was nothing special about this rock except that it's colorful." You probably think there is nothing special about that rock right, but there is read this note". I glanced over the note and it did say something about magic." SpongeBob that's so cheesy it's probably just a scam". It's not Squidward it was tied with red ribbon that has to mean something". It doesn't SpongeBob I have tied things with red ribbon before"." Was it for a special occasion"?" Yes but", SpongeBob interrupted me." So it has to mean something or that would be stupid"!" Goodnight SpongeBob". My head was aching from SpongeBob's laugh and speech. I lay in bed still wondering about that rock. If it is true that it's magic, is SpongeBob going to use it? Well I need it to. I could be the best clarinet player ever. Maybe if I ask SpongeBob if I could, no that wouldn't work. Maybe if I, no that wont work. What if, ok I said I have to find out!


End file.
